Sexagésimos cuartos
by Runcleverboy
Summary: Lo veo todo, veo la vida que me han robado, veo toda la gente que amo, a los que podría llegar amar. Veo cada pequeño detalle de mi vida, cada pequeña parte. Por más que lo crea, en ese momento estoy segura de algo, no estoy lista para morir.
1. I

**I**

Una astilla se me clava al dedo, lo que hace que me detenga con mi tarea, tratar de arreglar la pata de la mesa de mi casa. Mi madre me está mirando con preocupación, más bien, está mirando el objeto de esa forma, seguro teme que lo rompa en pedazos. No al culpo. Soy bastante buena con las manos, pero una esa es bastante más que arreglar los juguetes de mis hermanos, o hacer funcionar la cocinilla. A decir verdad, pegar la pata a la mesa es una terea bastante complicada, sobretodo, cuando los clavos son algo inexistente en tu hogar. He tenido que arreglarme con atar varios alfileres con hilos, y quemarles una de las puntas, para que la superficie se junte, formando una especie de traba. No sé si funcionará. De hecho, todavía siquiera he podido atinarle de la forma correcta con el martillo, lo que hace que salten astillas y se me claven en los dedos. Esta última ha ido más profunda que las demás, así que tengo que quitármela con los dientes. Lo logro en un periquete, pero ahora me está mirando el resto de mi familia. Tengo que hacerlo bien, porque no soy capaz de soportar las risitas de mis hermanos lo que quede del día.

Doy un golpe certero, lo que clava mi intento de clavo a la mesa. Sonrío satisfecha. Creo que ha funcionado, porque los demás golpes, aunque duros, van de forma perfecta, como si hubiera untado mantequilla en el agujero. La gente detrás de la mesa me mira expectante. Sostengo el martillo con fuerza y me levanto de mi lugar en el piso, mirándolos, a la espera que digan algo. Doy unos golpes a la pata con el pie. Me agrada comprobar que no se mueve. Ahora viene la prueba final, apoyar los codos. Lo hago con bastante miedo, porque siento que caerá en cualquier momento. Cierro los ojos. Nada. La superficie resiste mis trabajos improvisados. Genial, porque, de otra forma, comeríamos en el piso, ya que resultaría imposible comprarnos una mesa nueva. Bueno, tampoco es que tengamos demasiado para comer, pero a mi madre le gustan los platos, y, también, su mesa de pino.

- ¡Ala! Y no confiaban en mí –les echo en cara, divertida-. Venga, venga. Tenéis que disculparse.

- Ay, Núria, está bien, está bien. ¿Qué haríamos sin ti? –dramatiza mi hermano George.

Tiene once años y es un maleducado a toda ley. Pecoso, de cabellos rojos despeinados, y una sonrisa pícara que algunos días me hace querer golpearlo, otros, siento el impulso de abrazarlo. Le saco la lengua. Curiosamente, son mis otras hermanas quienes me lo devuelven. Trisha y Nadine tienen siete años y son gemelas. Los dos son, también, pelirrojas, y son tan parecidas la una de la otra que, la mayor parte del tiempo no pudo diferenciarlas. Me devuelven la lengua, y yo los muestro las garras, fingiendo un gruñido. Esto hace que griten y salgan corriendo, de nuevo a la calle, donde imagino estaban usando la pelota nueva, que hice a base de medias con agujeros y ramitas que encontré en el camino. George las sigue, gritando que es su turno. El juego es más importante que yo en este momento, cosa que agradezco.

- Pues la casa se caería a pedazos –contesto, muy contenta con mi trabajo.

Mi madre me sonríe por un momento, pero la preocupación regresa, y sé por qué, no tiene nada que ver con la mesa que acabo de arreglar. Es por el día de hoy, por el día de la Cosecha, el día que elijen aquellos que jugarán en los Juegos del Hambre. Yo me encojo de hombros, también estoy preocupada, pero no dejo que los demás lo noten. Tengo dieciséis, por lo que esta es mi cuarta Cosecha. Tiendo a ser más positiva de lo normal, por lo que pienso que si he sobrevivido cuatro, dos más serán pan comido. Me convenzo de eso. Sé que sería diferente si fueran mis hermanos, pero todavía queda un año hasta eso. Prefiero tampoco indagar demasiado en es posibilida. En realidad, ¿cuántas chances de entrar tengo? Muchísimas menos que los chicos que viven en el Alfiletero. El Alfiletero es la parte trabajadora, o más bien, pobre de mi Distrito, el número 8. Soy hija de comerciantes, mi papá es el dueño de la botica. Jamás he tenido que preocuparme demasiado por el dinero. Es cierto que no vivimos en el lujo, y, en realidad, subsistimos a media a base de caldos y sobras. Estoy mucho mejor que los vecinos de más abajo, de hecho, estoy mejor que a mayoría de la gente de mi Distrito. Jamás he sufrido de hambre, o he tenido que pedir teselas. Hoy, cuando traigan las urnas con los nombres no tendré más que cuatro papeletas.

Sé que volvería loca a mi madre si me quedo más tiempo. Los días de la Cosecha, si me mira mucho, termina por ponerse a llorar. Le digo que no sea tonta, que vaya a cuidar de George, no queremos que las mellizas le ataquen. Creo que se ríe. Yo no la sigo, aunque sí bajo las escaleras detrás de ella, para entrar a la botica. Mi casa, en realidad, es una especia de apartamento sobre el negocio. Mi papá está detrás del mostrador, aunque más por costumbre que otra cosa. Hoy no abren los negocios.

- ¿No deberías estar cambiada? –pregunta.

- Oh, claro, vestirme lista para la matanza –me quejo, rodando los ojos. Veo la severidad en su mirada.

Mi papá no es pelirrojo. Este color de cabello está reservado para los comerciantes, o para los hijos de estos, él proviene del Bloque, por lo que su cabello es color castaños, sus ojos los son también, no como los de mi madre o hermanos, que son verdes. Yo soy idéntica a mi papá, y, en realidad, paso como una chica del Alfiletero cualquiera.

- No hagas esos chistes, tu madre te escuchará –me regaña.

- No lo hará, está demasiado ocupada con los niños –replico. Por la diferencia de edad, siempre llamé a mis hermanos _"los niños",_ como si yo no fuera hija de ellos también.

- Aún así deberías cambiarte…

- ¿por si salgo elegida? –completo.

El frasco que sostiene se le resbala por un momento de las manos. Cuando los coge y me mira, está más pálido que de costumbre. Sé que no debo bromear sobre el tema, pero se me hace imposible. La única forma de protegerme de los malos momentos, como aquel. Creo que he de explicar en qué consisten los Juegos del Hambre.

Estos juegos nacieron como castigo después de los Días Oscuros, hace ya setenta y cuatro años. En ese entonces lo distritos se rebelaron contra el gobierno y la cede este, el Capitolio. Después de muchos años de guerra, el Capitolio venció a los rebeldes, y como medida para sumisión de las masas, como castigo por sus crímenes, tuvieron que pagar con la vida de sus hijos. Desde ese entonces, hasta ahora, se realizan los Juegos del Hambre. Dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, de los doce Distritos que forman Panem son elegidos años tras años, para competir en los juegos. Veinticuatro chicos luchan por sus vidas en una arena que oculta, no sólo otros que quieren matarte, si no mutaciones, desastres y una zona salvaje, que amenaza todo el tiempo, dispuesta a devorarte. Sólo uno queda vencedor, cuando ya todos los demás han muerto. Un espectáculo televisivo para el Capitolio, el martirio para los Distritos, que ven año a año, como dos de sus niños mueren en una clara medida de brutalidad, y completa corrupción.

Pero no hay quejas, porque la queja es la muerte. Y la gente prefiere morir de hambre, o ver morir a los suyos, antes de atreverse a protestar. No creáis que soy una entidad rebelde ni nada por el estilo, aunque sí poseo muchos de estas críticas al gobierno. Suelo reservarlas a mi hogar, donde mi madre se escandaliza, ya que teme que mis hermanos digan algo. Mi papá sólo me echa una mirada, con lo que entiendo que tengo que callarme la boca. "Les debemos todo al Capitolio" Y una mierda, nos comemos sus sobras, y ni siquiera son ellos quienes producen, los hacen el resto de los Distritos. De hecho, todos hacemos algo para mantener al Capitolio vivo y lleno de lujos, mientras nos morimos de hambre, rodeados de miseria. Somos oprimidos, pero no tenemos que protestar.

Me gustaría hacer algo en rebelión, pero lo más lejos que he llegado fue a robar cosas de la botica para darlas a la gente del Alfiletero que las necesita. Y, en realidad eso lo hago porque quiero hacerlo, porque siento que debo hacerlo. Mi madre lo sabe, pero prefiere fingir que no lo hago, hacer de cuenta que desconoce esta actividad. Me gustaría que abriera los ojos, pero sé que no lo hará. Siempre vivió bien. Yo también lo hice, pero después de ver cómo mi abuelo se consumía en departamento del Alfiletero que detestaba, después de todas esas calles llenas de miserias, el desprecio emanó en mí de forma natural. Sé que está mal, pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar sentirme disconforme con el gobierno.

Mi padre niega con la cabeza.

- Eso no has de decirlo ni en broma, Núria –dice, su voz está más áspera de lo normal-. Ve a cambiarte, por favor, no queremos darle un disgusto a tu madre.

- Vale –digo, rodando los ojos.

Prefiero no discutir. No tengo que bañarme, sólo he de ponerme uno de los tantos vestidos que hay en mi armario. Me gustan los vestidos, pero jamás tengo dónde usarlos, ya que son demasiado para ir al colegio y vender en la botica, no hago mucho más que eso. A veces me gusta leer los muchos libros que hay en los estantes de mi casa, son en su mayoría sobre plantas curativas o comestibles, aunque también hay uno que tiene información sobre el funcionamiento de la maquinaria de las fábricas, y otro habla un poco sobre química. También, hay un tomo viejo, donde hay dibujos de inventos del Capitolio, como los aerodeslizadores, o los chips musicales. Me gusta ese más que nada, incluso aunque sé, que todo eso está modernizado. A mi madre le gusta decir que es un libro de los Días Oscuros, que antes eso se enseñaba en las escuelas. No sé si creerle. Creo que está tratando de hacer la botica que pertenecía a sus padres más interesantes. Aun así nunca se lo digo, dejo que me lo cuente cada vez que me siento a leerlo.

Me pongo un vestido sencillo de color celeste, con un lazo rosa en mi cintura. Es un poco infantil, pero está bien, de todos formas, es el día de la Cosecha, me parece estúpido verme bien para una situación así. Me quedo el resto del tiempo en la habitación que comparto con mis hermanos. Tres habitaciones conforman mi casa, incluyendo un baño y una cocina. En cuarto duermen mis padres, en el otro los niños, el otro hace de sala y comedor. Me siento hacer figuras de papel. Cuando era más chica y mi hermano era apenas un bebé me gustaba hacerlos y colgarlos sobre su cuna. Ahora los quemo.

No voy ni a la mitad de un elefante, cuando mis hermanos dicen que tengo que ir. En realidad, el camino es corto, ya que vivo en la cuadra adyacente a la plaza. Bajamos en masa, pero ellos quedan atrás, donde van las familias. Me mezclo en un grupo del Alfiletero, buscando a la persona que adoro en este mundo, Margot. Margot es una chica del Alfiletero que es ahora mi mejor amiga. En realidad, los hijos de los comerciantes, y los hijos de los trabajadores de la planta no suelen juntarse. Pero, es cierto, que hay muchas excepciones, nosotras dos somos unas de esas. Margot se parece tanto a mí, que bien podríamos ser primas. Le conozco desde que soy pequeña, de las tantas visitas que hice a mi abuelo allá abajo, lejos de la plaza. Le conocí cuando jugaba en la calle, bastante aburrida porque mi hermano era muy pequeño, y no había nadie de mi edad a la vista. Fue entonces cuando la vi y le pregunté de jugar a algo. No tenía nada en su casa con que jugar, así que ideé mi primer balón de medias. Hacía mucho calor, así que nos las quitamos y jugamos a la pelota. Cuando uno tiene seis, eso es como firmar un pacto de amistad. Ella suele contarme todo lo que le pasa, pero es cierto, también, que parecemos de mundos separados. Es bastante curioso cómo a sólo diez metros por el camino, lejos de los negocios, el distrito es muy diferente.

Margot hace muchas cosas, y es mucho más inteligente que yo. Es avispada, aventurera y real. Es, también, arrojada. Si mi madre supiera lo que hace los domingos por la tarde, lo más probable sería que no le dejara pisar casa nunca más. Mi amiga, que tiene los mismos años que yo, es una de las pocas cazadoras furtivas que quedan en el Distrito 8. Lo malo de nuestro Distrito, es que sólo tiene una parte que linda con el boque, los demás, son caminos intransitables, o, sospecho, están demasiado cerca de otros Distritos como para no poner electricidad a la valla. Margot vive en el Alfiletero, bastante lejos de la plaza, tiene que caminar desde temprano. Eso es lo malo de lo grande de nuestro Distrito, los que no viven cerca de la plaza, han de caminar horas para llegar al centro, donde están los colegios y las fábricas. No digo las tiendas, porque, en realidad, cuánto más lejos estés de la Plaza, menos te importa que allí estén los negocios Ellos tienen su propio negocio, tan cerca de nosotros que podemos tocarlo. Coherente, teniendo la única salida pegada a la Plaza. Supongo que eso sí lo pensaron bien, la gente se arriesgaría más si la hubiera puesto en el norte. Por lo que sé, allá la vigilancia a es menor. Están demasiado asustados, demasiado oprimidos, demasiado débiles como para intentar nada.

Mi amiga me da la mano, pero no tiene tiempo para decir mucho más. Me quedó allí, apretando mi mano sobre la suya. Cada Cosecha temo por Margot, quien ha pedido teselas toda su vida y tienes ya tantas papeletas en la urna, que no puede contarlas. Temo que ella salga. Me da un pavor tremendo, por lo que me aferro a su mano, clavándole las uñas. Ya está, será la última Cosecha, si sobrevive a esta ya no tendré que preocuparme por ella, al menos, no en cuanto a los Juegos del Hambre. Trabajará en la fábrica y se casará con alguien, alguien que le quiera. Vivirán con poco, pero serán felices, al menos hasta que la rueda vuelva empezar, y tengan que ver cómo sus hijos se enfrentan al azar. Es cruel. El sistema está mal, pero no podemos hablar sobre cambiarlo. Además, ¿cambiarlo a qué?

- Mira, Nick –señala.

Ahí está Nick, haciéndome señal de querer morirse. Él es del Alfiletero también, así que es castaño, y está bastante delgado. Es mi novio desde el año pasado, y tiene dieciocho años. Para él no existe la Cosecha, ya no más. Le guiño el ojo. Todo eso no hace más que demostrarme lo natural que es todo esto, lo que nos vuelve más antinaturales. ¿Por qué es tan corriente enviar niños a la muerte? Me gustaría poder preguntarle a alguien, pero, ¿a quién? Sólo terminaré con un arma en la cabeza. Me encojo de hombros a ese chico que abrazaré en unos minutos, cuando me alegre de no ser yo, que no sea Margot, en un acto egoísta e espontáneo.

Me giro, y mi vista se pierde en el escenario, donde están las sillas de siempre. Son cinco en total, una para el alcalde, una para la acompañante de nuestro Distrito, y las otras tres sillas para nuestros vencedores. Tenemos sólo tres vencedores, lo cual en un Distrito como el nuestro es un buen número. Claro que, nadie gana hace más de diez años. La más joven allí es Cecile, que tiene treinta y cuatro, y ganó hace diecisiete años. Le sigue Steve Laurie, que es un borracho de caso grave, tiene cuarenta años. El último es Woof, que tiene setenta, está medio ciego y no entiende la mitad de las cosas que se le dicen. Es bastante agradable. Él y mi abuelo fueron amigos. Le visité varias veces cuando era más chica. Me gustaba, porque siempre estaba gustoso de responder todas mis dudas infantiles, mirándome con sus ojos achicados por unos antejos con demasiado aumento. Me preguntó qué se sentirá tener que guiar a esos niños a su muerte, tener que verlo de primera mano, ser un mentor, un consejero a la hora de los Juegos. No me extraña que muchos, como Steve, caigan en las adicciones. Yo no podría sopórtalos después de haber vivido la arena de primera mano. Me descubro sintiéndome tan mal por ellos, como por esos que serán elegidos, o que fueron electos alguna vez. Son agasajados con la fortuna eterna, pero pierden algo mucho más importante. Incluso en Cecile, que hace una vida normal, e, incluso, tiene hijos, ves el rastro del dolor. Woof está ya demasiado perdido en la edad, pero seguramente lo tenía cuando era más joven.

Los Juegos, la muestra el poder que tienen sobre nosotros. La advertencia. ¿Veis lo que pasa si os rebeláis? Quedarse tranquilos en vuestras casas, no salgáis si no queréis problemas. La madre enojada, que os da el castigo, que os amenaza. Y sabes que lo tienen, que tienen el poder para doblegarte. Por eso nadie se interpone entre los niños y ese escenario. Por eso nadie abuchea a la tonta Drusilla cuando aparece con su peluca naranja brillante. Por eso, todos aceptamos estos jugos, por eso, cada tributo acepta su muerte, y las familias lidian con la posibilidad de la misma. Los Juegos del Hambre, no podemos hacer nada contra ellos.

Entonces el alcalde se levanta y dice las mismas palabras que siempre. Pasan la cinta echa en el Capitolio, que se encarga de dejar el mundo del hoy como un lugar hermoso, espléndido. Los Días Oscuros, el nacimiento de los Juegos. Cuando termina, todos aplaudimos de forma ordenada, monótona. Somos tantos ya, que no hay adultos en la plaza, sólo niños, separados por cordones. Pero no importa, porque las pantallas gigantes se ven desde dos cuadras más atrás.

El alcalde lee los nombres de nuestros vencedores, en setenta años, hemos tenido exactamente cinco, cuatro de ellos fueron llevados a la arena por Woof. Los tres vencedores saludan a las cámaras. De nuevo los aplausos mecánicos. Entonces es tiempo de Drusilla, nuestra acompañante, de pararse hablar. Drusilla es estrafalaria, como toda la gente del capitolio. Su pelo es muy corto y está teñido de naranja, podría pasar desapercibido, de no ser por los enormes moños que se atora entre los cabellos. Su ropa es demasiado brillante, y lleva guantes, lo que me hace pensar que está muriendo de calor. Me pregunto si será la moda. Sé que sí. Pestañea varias veces, con esos largas pestañas artificiales.

- ¡Felices Sexagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte! –recita, igual que siempre.

La frase es cínica, y me pregunto quién la habrá inventado. La suerte de nuestra parte. Sea lo que sea que tengamos cuando nuestro nombre no sale, estoy segura de que no es suerte. En el ocho no gozamos de algo tan hermoso y natural como la suerte. Esta nos ha saltado, o ha decidido que es mejor no pasarse. Margot me mira, yo ruedo los ojos.

Estoy poco concentrada, pensando cuánto pesará ese moño sobre su cabeza. No escucho lo que dice después, ni su típico cántico de "las damas primeros". De hecho, no me doy cuenta de nada. Siento las uñas de Margot desgarrándome la piel, y mi nombre pronunciado por el afectado acento del Capitolio.

- Núria Lafayette.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de la verdad, estoy _muerta._


	2. II

**II**

No sé qué es lo que me impulsa a moverme, pero lo agradezco. Me suelto de la mano de Margot, y avanzo entre esos ojos que me miran. Todos me miran, mientras Drusilla me hace señas para que me apresure, aunque sonríe tanto, que supongo que no le importa que me retrase. Supongo que agrega más dramatismo a todo el show. Veo las cámaras, apuntándome. El país me está viendo. Agradezco, también, estar demasiado pasmada como para llorar. Puedo oír un sollozo entre la silenciosa multitud, ha de ser de Margot, porque mi familia está muy lejos, mirándolo todo a una distancia segura. Dos cuadras lejos, desde la televisión. Me pregunto si estarán corriendo. Si mi madre se habrá puesto a llorar, si mis hermanos están gritando. Espero que ninguna de esas cosas esté pasando. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que no reaccionen, que se queden ahí, mirando con pena, como si no conocieran a la chica que acaba de pasar al frente.

Cuando piso el primer escalón del escenario, siento como si estuviera avanzando por la escalerilla a la horca, que luego alguien pateará, para que me quede sin aire. Y todos se quedarán mirando cómo me asfixio detrás de los cordones, inmóviles.

- Muy bien, muy bien. ¡Felicitaciones! –dice, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Quiero gritarle que no me toque, que no se le ocurra poner sus uñas postizas sobre mi espalda. Por suerte, tengo la garganta tan seca como los ojos, así que me sale un quejido, que seguro interpreta como señal de nerviosismo. O si está tan chiflada como creo, de emoción. Pregunta si hay voluntarios, y sé que no los habrá. ¿Quién se presentaría por mí? Nadie, y no me siento mal por eso, porque sé que no me presentaría por nadie. No es cierto, sí me presentaría por Nadine, Trisha o George. Quiero a Margot, pero la amistad tiene un límite. No el culpo por no moverse de su lugar.

- Ahora, los caballeros –anuncia, sin perder la emoción en la voz. Revuelve la urna y coge una papeleta, la abre ante la expectativa-. Warren Collins.

Warren Collins es un chico del Alfiletero, y tiene diecisiete años también. Está en el mismo año que yo, pero va una división diferente. No le conozco de nada, de hecho, no sabía que se llamaba Warren hasta ese momento, cuando anuncian que será mi compañero tributo. Es un chico típico del Alfiletero. Cabello caoba, ojos castaños. Alto y muy delgado. No dejo de notar que las ropas le quedan algo grandes. Será de algún hermano, o capaz la única que puede comprar. Me siento mal con mi vestido celeste, y su faja color rosa. Si tiene alguna emoción respecto algo, no la demuestra. Avanza con rigidez hasta donde estamos.

- ¡Felicitaciones! –le grita a él también en la cara-. Vuestros tributos del Distrito Ocho, Warren Collins y Núria Lafayette. ¡Un aplauso para vuestros tributos! –hacen lo que se les dice, el rebaño bien domesticado. Se dirige a nosotros- Darse la mano, por favor.

Nosotros también estamos bien domesticados, porque lo hacemos sin rechistar. Tiene la mano tan grande que siento que un apretón podría rompérmela en miles de pedazos. Le miro directamente a los ojos. Inexpresivos, distantes. Me gustaría que los míos fueran como los suyos, casi pudo sentirlos, demostrando todo el miedo que tengo, las ganas de salir chillando que me carcomen por dentro.

Entonces se lee el Tratado de la Traición. Escucho cada palabra, sobre cómo funcionan estos juegos, sobre todas las reglas a seguir. Las oigo repetidas en mi cabeza tantas veces como las he escuchado. Tengo ganas de decirle que cierre la boca. Me gustaría que todo el mundo se callara. Claro que, el resto ya está callado, soy yo, imaginando que hablan. Una vez arriba no me atreví a buscar a Margot o a mis padres entre la multitud, tampoco miré a Nick. No quiero ver el dolor en ninguno de ellos. Me concentro en cada palabra del alcalde, como, si alguna vez pudiera usar esas normas. En realidad, ninguna de ellas me favorece, así que tampoco querría utilizarlas.

El aplauso protocolario entra en acción nuevamente. Entonces es momento de que nos lleven. En cuanto acaba el himno, nos ponen bajo custodia. No quiero decir que nos esposen ni nada de eso, pero un grupo de agentes de la paz nos acompaña hasta la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia. No conozco a ninguno de los agentes que me lleva, lo cual es algo bueno, porque si fueran Ryder o Spring, podría haberme puesto a vomitar. Nos llevan hasta una sala pequeña, que está poco amueblada. Hay una butaca, y una ventana que da a la plaza. No quiero ponerme a mirar por la ventana. Me hago un bollo en la butaca, escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas, como cuando era pequeña. Respiro hondo varias veces sobre mis propios muslos. Me abrazo, evitando que cada fragmento que queda de mí se separe. Casi puedo verme, destruida, como un jarrón de porcelana. Lista para que alguien traiga el pegamento. Nunca me veré igual, siempre quedarán las grietas.

Entonces todo el batallón que es mi familia entra. Nadine y Trisha se me tiran a los brazos. Lloran y me agarran, gritando que no puedo irme, y yo qué sé cuánta cosa más. Las abrazo ambas y cuando dejan de convulsionar, las acomodo en cada una de mis piernas. Les pico la nariz, como cuando eran apenas bebés. ¿Cómo puede ser que ya tengan siete? Crecieron tan rápido. Pero ya no las veré crecer más. No veré en qué se convertirán cuando tengan mi edad. Quiero cogerlas y no soltarlas nunca, atarme a ellas, atarme a este Distrito del que tanto me quejo.

Mi papá y mi hermano -que presenta una madurez inusual-, están parado detrás, observándome con atención. Agradezco que contengan el llanto, no como mi madre, que se desvive en lágrimas. Sin esperar a que suelte a las gemelas, nos envuelve a las tres en un abrazo. Se apoya en mi hombro, y sus mocos caen sobre mi vestido celeste. Podría llorar yo también, pero recuerdo lo duro que es mi compañero, como no se le movía un pelo. No quiero quedar como la débil de este Distrito, claro que, eso mismo es lo que soy.

- Ya, ya, -le acaricio el pelo a mi madre, que se separa, para sonarse estruendosamente la nariz.

No tengo la menor idea de qué decirles. Me preguntó qué harán con todas mis cosas. Espero que las vendan, así seguro pueden comer algún buen pavo silvestre con papas. No tengo ningún consejo para darles, nada que les vaya ayudar. No soy un héroe, no hay algo que pueda decirles. Es la última vez que veré a mi familia, y lo único que digo es:

- Os quiero. No perdáis la cabeza cuando veáis la televisión –completo, luego respiro hondo-. Ya sabéis que esa no soy yo, yo me he ido ya desde aquí. No quiero que lloréis. Quedarse tranquilos, que estaré bien allí donde me toque ir.

No sé qué pretendo con ese discurso. Me gustaría decirles que no miren nada, que cada vez que haya transmisión dejen la tele prendida, pero que bajen a la botica, y que jueguen todos juntos. Lean los libros que hay ahí abajo, hablen, lloren, hagan cualquier cosa menos verme morir, menos ver cómo el Capitolio me amolda a su show, me harán más guapa, tal vez, pero más falsa. Plástica, como ellos. No quiero que eso se lo último que vean de mí, cómo salgo corriendo desde mi círculo a la Cornucopia, en un lugar que no tendrá nada que ver con casa.

- Cuidarse los unos a los otros, ¿vale? –tengo miedo que se me quiebre la voz, pero continúo hablando, dura.

Mi madre no es así, estalla en lágrimas, esta vez, abrazada mi padre, que me mira como si no me conociera. Tiene los ojos rojos porque está conteniendo el llanto. George de mantiene imperturbable. Me preguntó qué pasará por su cabeza. Creo conocer a mi hermano, pero ahora siento que, en realidad, jamás tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo. ¿En qué se convertirá ese pelirrojo que tanto quiero? ¿Quedará marcado por mi nombre como tributo muerto? ¿O podrá dejar todo atrás? De nuevo me entran ganas de llorar. No podré verle crecer, ya no más. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, aprendiendo a caminar, diciendo sus primeras palabras, ayudando en la botica por primera vez, ¿qué vendrá después? Seguro una novia, y las notas del colegio. No llegaré a ver nada de eso.

Creo que me largaré a llorar. Pero respiro hondo, evitando que pase nada. Mis hermanas se bajan de mis piernas, mirándome con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. ¿Entenderán qué está pasando? Sé que sí, porque en los Distritos uno sabe de la muerte antes de aprender a caminar. Uno mira el show, incluso cuando apenas puede sentarse sin ayuda. Ellas saben que no me verán nunca más. Nadine le da un codazo a Trisha. No sé qué significará, pero ambas corren a nuestros padres, que las cargan.

El cuadro completo de mi familia, observándome. Entonces tienen que irse. Porque los cinco minutos han terminado. El agente de la paz llega, entonces comienza el caos. Mi madre empieza a gritar, las gemelas le siguen. Escucho sus "No", pero no hago nada para detener a los agentes de la paz. Los sacan a rastras, a todos menos a mi hermano, que en el último segundo viene corriendo abrazarme. Pone algo en mi mano, lo abro, cuando ya se soltó de mi agarre.

- Al fin logré hacerlo –susurra. Sostengo una grulla de papel perfecta.

Entonces se va, sin dejar que nadie le agarre de ningún lado. Las cinco personas que amo desaparecen, y sé que nunca volveré a verlas. Lo agarro con delicadeza, pero cubriéndolo, como un amuleto que dudo sobreviva mi viaje. Una lágrima se escapa por mi ojo derecho

Me doy vuelta a la ventana. Detrás de mí, las puertas se cierran. Miro la plaza de mi Distrito, el lugar se está vaciando. Algunos merodean para vernos salir, pero, en su mayoría, han desaparecido. Yo misma salía despedida en cuanto elegían a los tributos. Pienso, por un segundo, que estoy en mi habitación, que todo ha terminado. Mañana será otro día, y lo siento mucho por los pobres que han sido elegidos. En ese lugar no tengo tiempo para lamentos, tengo que seguir construyendo cosas para divertir a mis hermanos, tengo que seguir jugando con ellos, tengo que reír y terminar mis quehaceres, tengo que seguir viviendo. Pero no es cierto, ya no tengo que hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

El ruido de la puerta me sobresalta. Margot y Nick me abrazan al mismo tiempo. Los tres, envueltos en un mismo abrazo, como cuando éramos pequeños. Los amigos de siempre. También he perdido eso. Beso a mi amiga en la mejilla, y a él en los labios.

- Bueno, no creí que nuestra ruptura podía ser tan dramática –río tristemente, mirándolo-. Alguien podría escribir un libro con esta trama, los enamorados separados por los juegos. Menuda tontera, ¿eh?

- Nuria… -murmura. No sé si quiere decir algo más, o es que no puede decirlo.

- Ah, la fama –miro a Margot ahora-. Ya nadie podrá hacerte los deberes de matemática –niego, como si aquella fuera la mayor pérdida

- Tienes que volver para hacerlos, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que los harías hasta el final –dice. Soba por la nariz, y la voz está quebrada.

Sé lo que hay escondido en esas palabras, me está diciendo que intente volver, lo que no hace más que confirmar que está completamente chiflada, es el dolor el que está hablando, porque ni con la suerte de mi lado podría ganar. Nick, parece abrumado, como si todo aquello no estuviera pasado. Algunas personas reaccionan así a los hechos traumáticos. ¿Se dará cuenta que estoy muerta cuando muestren mi cadáver a todo Panem? No, seguro antes, cuando me vea desfilar con esos trajes horribles la noche de mi llegada. Una parte egoísta y cruel de mi persona lo imagina alucinando para siempre que estoy viva. Quito esa idea de mi cabeza tan pronto como ha llegado, no puedo desearle eso a nadie, menos a él. Será feliz.

- Os amo, ¿lo sabéis? –digo.

Los minutos acaban. Esta vez entran dos. Pero mis amigos salen tranquilos. Sólo Nick se da vuelta a último momento, para decir que el también me ama. Podría significa mucho más, pero es porque voy a morir. No culpo a Margot por no decir nada, capaz ella cree que tengo esperanza, o que mi espíritu vendrá a cumplir la promesa que le hice años atrás, cuando apenas estábamos aprendiendo a sumar y restar.

No sé quién más podría querer verme. Pienso en mis amigos del colegio, pero es imposible que los dejen entrar a todos. Pienso en la mamá de Margot, pero está demasiado enferma. Capaz mis vecinos, que se me sonríen, pero es demasiado superficial. Espere a quien espere, no creí jamás que él entraría por la puerta. El viejo Woof está ahí, con la movilidad tan reducida como siempre, mirándome con sus ojos achinados.

- Señor Woof –me sorprendo. Y puedo hablar claro, porque la sorpresa mata mi dolor.

- Hola, Nuri. Eras una chica muy linda, todavía lo eres –alaga, como todos los viejos-. Sí… eras muy bonita –repite, termina las palabras tan bajo, que dudo que pueda escucharte-. Buena chica, muy buena chica. Tu abuelo me dio esto muchos años atrás, seguro quería que lo tuvieras.

Sus manos están arrugadas y llenas de manchas de la edad. Tiembla, mientras saca algo del bolsillo. Una pulsera de hilos, que está bastante deshilachada. La cojo como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo. Puedo recordar a mi viejo abuelo haciendo eso, miles de pulseras de hilo, eso era todo lo que hacía cuando el cerebro ya había dejado de funcionarle. Aunque esta no parece una de esas, está hecha con mayor delicadeza, y hay claros rastros de antigüedad. Él me la pone cuando estiro mi muñeca izquierda.

- Él te quería mucho –dice, acomodándose los antejos.

Después dice algo que suena como "también yo", pero no estoy segura. Lo veo marchar, sin poder creer lo que ha hecho. Recuerdo todas las tardes pasadas en casa de Woof, cómo sonreía cuando llegaba yo con mi ruido. Según mi padre adoraba a los niños. Me siento mal por no haber ido a verlo después de que mi abuelo murió. El habitante más viejo de mi Distrito. ¿Quién eres Woof? ¿Por qué guardar con tanto cuidado una vieja pulsera de hilos? ¿Por qué dársela a una chica muerta? Siento pena por no haberlo visto tanto. Me gustaría decirle algo, pero ya perdí el tiempo que tenía con él.

Nos llevan a la estación de tren en auto, aunque está bastante cerca del Edificio de la Justicia, en la Zona A. En el auto me sientan junto a Warren, que sigue tan duro como siempre. Me gustaría ser como él, pero sé cómo estoy, con los ojos rojizos y el labio tembloroso. No soy nada. El lugar se llena de periodistas, pero los esquivo con facilidad. Drusilla nos lleva como una guía de excursión escolar. Aunque nos tenemos que detener para que nos tomen fotos, y más fotos. Algunos hacen preguntas, pero los tributos saben que no han de responderlas. Eso vendrá luego, parte de la programación especial.

Nos metemos al tren. He de aclarar que jamás he estado en un tren, aunque he visto varios, pero este no se compara con ninguno. El motor se pone en marcha sin que nosotros lo notemos. Se mueve sobre las vías como si fuera volando. De forma instintiva, me muevo hasta una ventana, haciendo la tontería más grande del mundo. Saco la cabeza. No sé a qué velocidad vamos, pero es impresionante. El viento en la cara, la altura a la que andamos. La adrenalina martilleando cada parte de mi cabeza. Me preguntó a qué velocidad iremos, y cómo habrán construido el lugar.

- ¡Niña! ¡Niña! ¿Qué haces? –grita, horrorizada Drusilla. Con sus uñas tira de mí, para que vuelva al mundo-. ¿Estás loca? ¡Semejante idea! Mira cómo has quedado. No, no.

Warren está riendo. Yo me disculpo, sin entender qué es lo terrible de sacar la cabeza. Me disculpo tanto, que Drusilla termina por decir que está bien, que no pasa nada, que entiende que nos parezca extraño un tren como este. Y tiene razón, porque me rodea tanto lujo, que jamás podría sentirme como en casa. Una sola alfombra de ese lugar valdría más que mi hogar entero. ¿Cómo pude haber tanto dinero para unos y tanta miseria para otros? Tengo ganas de sacar la cabeza por la ventana de nuevo, al menos eso distraía mis ideas, mis ganas de destruir todo ese vagón, el tren entero, que es tan grande, que creo que nunca terminaría.

Cada uno tiene su propia habitación con baño, además hay un comedor, una cocina, un cuarto para hacer lo que queramos, y uno lleno de sillones, con una televisión. No entiendo para qué querríamos algo tan grande, según ella, no estaremos más que doce horas en el tren.

Aun así, no me quejo cuando me deja en mi habitación y me dice que puedo usar toda la ropa que quiero. Noto que no he soltado en ningún momento la grulla que me dio mi hermano. Está algo arrugada, pero como si fuera más valioso que todas las cosas del tren, le dejo sobre la mesa de luz. Me desprendo de mi ropa, poniéndome una playera y un pantalón que encuentro en el armario. Tardo bastante en encontrar algo que me entre. Supongo que ponen medidas de todos los cuerpos, porque no saben quién será elegido.

Paso el resto del tiempo sentada en la cama, mirando la grulla. ¿Qué estará haciendo mi familia ahora? Me los imagino viendo la repetición en la tele. Espero que no. Deseo que estén abajo, distrayendo a los niños. O arriba, lanzando mis cosas por la ventana. ¿Qué hará mi hermano cuando encuentre todas las figuras de papel quemadas bajo mi cama? Revisarán todas mis cosas, conocerán lo que guardo con recelo. Las insignias, las hebillas, y las cartas que una vez escribió el abuelo. Les imagino rebuscando entre mis vestidos, aunque sin tirar ninguno, tal vez, si los cuidan lo suficiente, en unos años más sirvan para las gemelas. Pero, tal vez es demasiado pronto, eso lo harán mañana. Espero que Margot salve mis apuntes de Matemáticas, antes que estos acaben en la basura. Me preguntó qué pasará con los libros en mi casa. ¿Los leerá algún día alguno de mis hermanos en mi honor? ¿O quedarán reducidos a polvo, porque nadie se atreverá a tocarlos? Pienso que es hora de dejar de pensar en el futuro, ya no hay más de eso para mí, de nada me servirá torturarme. Me mantengo sentada, con la espalda levemente encorvada hacia adelante. Tiro la cola de papel del animal, las alas se mueven. Sonrío complacida, porque me ha prestado atención. Me gustaría tener papel, porque así podría distraerme. Podría, después, arrojar un millón de grullas por las ventanas, verlas volar, o, más bien, caer. Caer, como siento que estoy cayendo. Miro la grulla, y me doy cuenta, que soy incapaz de llorar. Me he quedado completamente seca. Como si las lagrimas se hubieran congelado.

No sé cuánto pasa hasta que Drusilla me toca la puerta, diciendo que es hora de la cena. Podría ser un año, una hora, un minuto, o tal vez, sólo unos segundos. Me levanto de forma mecánica y la sigo hasta el comedor. Allí ya hay preparado un festín. No soy la primera en llegar, pero Warren no está ahí. Cecile sí está, y también Steve. No Woof. Hace unos años dejó de ir como mentor, se lo concedieron, porque está tan viejo que, probablemente, no entiende demasiado. La pulsera en mi muñeca pesa, haciéndome pensar que no es así. De todas formas, tampoco Steve servirá de mucho, por lo que sé, cuando no está bebiendo, está dormido o comiendo, como ahora. Se lleva tantas cosas a la boca, que uno pierde el apetito. La única que parece capaz de servir para algo es Cecile, que me recibe con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo hará para sonreír cuando está viendo a un muerto?

Me siento frente a ellos. Miro mi plato, parece de porcelana, y tiene uno dibujos muy delicados en los bordes. Me da ganas de comer sobre el mantel. Hay tanta comida, más de la que he visto en toda mi vida. Fuentes de sopa, pollo, carne a la parrilla, papas hechas de todas formas, zanahorias, quesos y otras cosas que no puedo reconocer, por ejemplo, unos palitos largos color amarillo. Cuando cojo uno, Cecile me dice que son papas fritas. Son deliciosas. Me sirvo casi todas las que hay, entonces recuerdo que tengo un compañero, y que él tampoco ha probado esos manjares. Como mis papas, y un poco de carne a la parrilla, que está tan tierna que se deshace en mi boca. No sé de qué es la carne, no es la de cerdo o ardilla que compramos.

- ¿Dónde está Warren? –pregunta Cecile.

A decir verdad, hasta ese momento no noto, realmente, su ausencia. ¿Por qué no aparecía? Me lo imagino huraño en su habitación, haciendo quién sabe qué.

- No sé, pero ha sido sumamente maleducado. Me ha dicho que me fuera a la _mierda_ –dice, pronunciando el insulto como una niña, como si fuera algo prohibido. Me entran ganas de reír-. Si esa es su actitud, me siento muy bien de no tenerlo en la mesa –acota, muy ofendida.

- Iré a buscarle –dice Cecile.

Vuelve con Warren, que tiene el ceño fruncido. Esto no es ninguna sorpresa, por lo que sigo comiendo, sin enterarme de nada. No se me escapa lo mucho que come. Lo hace con rapidez, y traga todo lo que tiene a mano. De vez en tanto, cuando se acuerda, se limpia las manos en el mantel sólo para hacer enfadar a Drusilla. Yo como mi único plato. No estoy acostumbrada a comer mucho y no tengo hambre, por lo que, por muy bien que se vea el pollo, o la sopa de cebolla, no quiero comerla. Debería hacerlo, porque igual voy a morir, pero me contengo.

Cuando terminamos de comer, pasamos a la sala del televisor. Allí vemos el compilado de todas las Cosechas. No presto tanta atención como debería, pero soy capaz de rescatar a unos cuantos, entre ellos: la chica enorme y rubia del Distrito Uno; un chico de doce años del Distrito Tres, que usa unos lentes redondos, que me recuerdan a Woof; la chica del cinco, que es tan guapa que corta la respiración, incluso el presentador lanza un silbido; y, por último, a un chico del Distrito siete, que es tan grande que podría aplastarme. Los demás no tienen nada rescatable, o son tal como esperaba. En el caso de los profesionales me ocurre eso. Todos los años, pese a que no se debe de entrenar a los tributos, los de los distritos uno, dos y cuatro, siempre están en mejor forma que los demás, y a su corta edad, son asesinos calificados. Lucen tan amenazantes como siempre. Me pregunto cuál de todas esas personas se llevará mi vida, o si lo hará quien tengo a lado. Warren se ve genial en la tele, frío, distante, alguien que no deja amedrentar. ¿Yo? Enclenque. Dudo que alguien se quedara conmigo. Lo único que parece hice bien fue no llorar.

Nos quedamos callados. Cecile nos mira expectante, en busca de comentarios. No quiero mirar a Warren, ¿a quién habrá rescatado él? Me gustaría que dijera algo, o poder leer lo que pasas por su cabeza. No sé para qué podría servirme eso. Sigo tan callada como antes. ¿Qué espera que hagamos? ¿Que nos pongamos a llorar? No tengo ganas de llorar, aunque aun no lo he hecho.

- ¿Entonces?

Nos anima hablar, pero ninguno dice nada. Nuestro silencio le sorprende. Me pregunto si habrá tenido alguna vez tributos tan poco habladores.

Warren bosteza. De forma forzada, aunque soy la única que parece notarlo. Cecile toma esto como que estamos demasiado cansados como para hacer comentarios.

- Vale, lo he pillado –dice, sin perder la sonrisa-. No os preocupéis, iros a dormir. Solo nos quedan unas horas, pero podéis pasarlas en cama.

Mi compañero desaparece tan pronto como son pronunciadas esas palabras. Yo me levanto también.

- Gracias –digo-. Buenas noches.

Desaparezco antes de oír lo que tenga para decirme. Cierro la puerta de mi habitación con traba, y me lanzo a la cama. Me saco los zapatos, pero dejo el resto de mi ropa puesta. Voy a la ventana, y hago lo que no pude hacer antes, sacarla cabeza.

Al principio el paisaje se ve confuso, y veo unas luces más lejos, han de pertenecer algún Distrito. No podría decir cuál, porque las localizaciones de los Distritos son secretas. Hay que deducirlo teniendo en cuenta lo poco de Geografía de Panem que nos enseñan en la clase semanal de Historia de Panem. No veo mucha vegetación. ¿Será el Distrito 2? Cecile ha dicho que estamos cerca del Capitolio, éste distrito lo está.

Dejo que el viento me despeine. Que el olor a naturaleza me inunde las fosas nasales. Que el viento fresco erice cada vello de mi cuerpo.

Qué viva se siente una, cuando sabe que morirá.


	3. III

**Disclameir:** Todo esto pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Yo tomo prestado su mundo para entretenerme.

* * *

**III**

No logré dormir, y creo que Warren tampoco. Como predijo Cecile, no tardamos más que unas pocas horas en llegar al Capitolio. Ha de ser de madrugada, pero toda la ciudad está encendida. No puedo evitar silbar cuando la veo por la ventana. Ya tengo la cabeza dentro, pero bien podría sacarla, porque es alucinante. Tanta electricidad. ¿Cuánta energía estarán gastando para mantener todo eso prendido?

Nos llevan al edificio de los Tributos. Nuestro departamento es en el piso ocho. "Fácil de recordar". Nos dice Drusilla. Si el tren era lujoso, ese lugar no llega a compararse. Los muebles, las sillas, las mesas, los televisores, las cortinas, las sábanas, todo de la mejor calidad, para los queridos tributos. ¿Por qué no me mataban allí? Una muerte rápida, en un lugar cómodo y precioso. Lo único que enturbia la imagen es saber la cantidad de chicos que se alojaron allí días antes de su muerte. Me estremezco de pensarlo. ¿Cómo harán los mentores para volver cada año? ¿Qué siente después de matar? No sé si quiero averiguarlo.

Drusilla nos manda a nuestras habitaciones diciendo que mañana será un día de suma importancia. Mañana es el desfile. Tenemos que esperar al resto del los tributos, a Cecile se le escapó que hay tres que no llegarán hasta mañana luego del desayuno. Asiento, dejando que me guíen a mi habitación.

Es todavía mejor que la del tren, y la cama es tres veces más grande. Me desvisto cuando me dejan sola y me meto entre las sábanas, dispuesta a dormir. De más está decir que no sirve para nada. Es la cama más blanda en la cual me he acostado, pero no puedo dejar de dar vueltas en la cama. Las caras de los otros tributos acuden a mi mente, ¿cuál de ellos terminará con mi vida? Al final me levanto, me doy cuenta que me he dejado la grulla de mi hermano en el tren, la olvidé en la mesa de luz, por el apuro de ponerme los zapatos.

Lo último que me conecta al Distrito ocho. Siento como si estuviera en un mundo tan lejano. El perder esa grulla me lo recuerda. Mi ancla a tierra y, como esperaba, no ha sobrevivido al viaje. Lo tomo como una señal de dejar todo atrás, pero no puedo. Los tributos se desvanecen, dando lugar a mi familia. Las dudas sobre el futuro que jamás veré me asaltan. Prefiero imaginar mi muerte. Tengo ganas de ponerme a llorar, capaz eso me ayude a dormir.

Doy más vueltas entre las sábanas.

Cuando me rindo es, como mucho, la una de la madrugada. Me levanto de la cama, y salgo de la habitación. Esa que pese a lo mucho que me agrada en aspecto, me genera el sentimiento de prisión. Pienso mi habitación en casa, esa que comparto con mis tres hermanos, donde siempre hay ruido, y si uno no duerme perturba por completo el sueño de los demás. No sé qué espero hacer fuera, pero me veo incapaz de continuar sola en el silencio. ¿Me dejarían prender la televisión? Claro que, eso no serviría más que para recordarme las caras que me atacan en sueños. Eso es lo que mira el Capitolio hasta el hartazgo, los Juegos del Hambre. Desconozco qué más hay en la programación, pero cualquier cosa que le guste a los Capitolinos será, desde mi punto de vista, tonto.

Cualquier idea que tuviera en mente se destruye, cuando veo que tengo compañía en la sala. Warren está sentado en un sofá, él tampoco debe de poder dormir. No sé si acercarme, o dar media vuelta para salir de ahí. Algo, probablemente mi estupidez, me impulsa al chico.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —pregunto, con cierta timidez.

Él me observa con sus ojos castaños, que me recuerdan mucho a los de mi padre. Ojos dañados del Alfiletero. Se encoge de hombros a mi persona, haciendo un espacio para mí. El gesto me sorprende, pero tomo lugar. Si creyera que tengo alguna chance jamás me habría acercado, pero como no la tengo, no importa si hago buenas migas. Lo máximo será esperar que él gane. No tendré que lugar con él por mi vida, más que nada, porque moriré antes de pensar en aquella posibilidad. Le sonríe.

— Soy Núria, aunque eso ya lo sabes

— Lo sé, te he visto antes —dice. Tiene una voz grave, profunda. No es la voz de un niño. Me sorprenden sus palabras. ¿Me había visto antes? Me siento mal por apenas poder recordarlo—. Eres amiga de Margot —explica.

— Oh, sí —confirmo, sin estar segura de qué decir.

— Pero no te recuerdo por eso —me dice—. Salvaste a mi hermano

La confesión me deja petrificada. ¿Qué hice qué? Llego a pensar que, tal vez, estoy alucinando. No es posible que yo haya salvado alguien, lo recordaría, me acordaría de él. La sangre me sube a la cabeza, coloreando mis mejillas. Respiro hondo, ante su atenta mirada. Creo que va a largarse a reír, pero no estoy segura. No es fácil descifrar lo que piensa, bien podría ser una mueca de disgusto eso que se forma en su rostro.

— Te debes estar equivocando —digo, como una tonta—. Yo no hago esas cosas.

— Sí las haces, le obsequiaste a mi hermano lo que no podía comprar en la botica. Le regalaste un brebaje, y él se lo dio al más pequeño de nosotros —me cuenta.

Me pregunto si me lo está echando en cara. No sé cómo tomar lo que me dice. Me gustaría encontrar una facción para guiarme en sus palabras, pero los gestos no parecen ser lo suyo. Estoy sentada rígida, como una completa idiota. Me remuevo incómoda en mi lugar. Joder, ¿qué diablos está pasando? Primero mi nombre sale en los Juegos, ahora un tío que no conozco me dice que salvé la vida de su hermano. Sinceramente, debería haber un Manual de extrusiones sobe cómo actuar en estas situaciones.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices? —No me puedo contener de preguntar—. Sí recuerdo a tu hermano, ¿es Adam, verdad? No sabía que lo era.

— Casi nadie lo nota —se queda un minuto en silencio, como para evaluar lo que dirá a continuación—. Te lo digo porque jamás podré agradecerte por eso. Porque alguien que salva vidas no debería estar en este lugar.

— Nadie debería estar en este lugar —corrijo.

— No, tal vez no.

Nos quedamos callados. ¿Será esta la conversación de todos los tributos? En casa jamás me dejarían decir estas cosas. Miento al decir que no me asusta decirlas en este edificio, que de seguro tiene micrófonos por todos lados.

— ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos un té de manzanilla?

— O un vaso de leche

— Es demasiado caro para un...

Me detengo donde estoy, y él ríe. No importa si es caro, acá no debe valer nada. Además, ya no tengo que preocuparme por el dinero.

— Venga, pidamos uno

No sé dónde pedirlo. Habrá un botón, o un comunicador en algún lado especialmente para eso. ¿O tendré que buscar algún sirviente? De cualquier forma, no tengo idea de dónde están ellos. Me levanto del sofá, lista para conseguir un vaso de leche. En casa no podemos comprarla, preferimos comprar queso, que durará más tiempo, pero la leche sola la obviamos. Él me sigue. Le miro de reojo, sin estar seguro de lo que significa que la charla que tuvimos antes. ¿Por qué ha sacado el tema? Capaz agradecerme hará más fácil matarme.

En la cocina, para nuestra sorpresa, hay un sirviente sentado. Parece estar muy aburrido, y tiene la cabeza apoyada en la palma, listo para dormirse una siesta. Al vernos entrar, se endereza. No habla, lo que comienza a ponerme nerviosa. No puedo evitar notar como sus labios se despegan de forma extraña cada vez que respira. Warren me mira. Joder, qué tío, está más inexpresivo que nunca. Chasqueo la lengua.

— Nosotros queríamos un vaso de leche, si eso es posible —pido.

El chico asiente. Noto que es bastante joven. Es moreno y bastante alto. Hace una pequeña reverencia que me pone incómoda. Se mueve hacer su trabajo de forma eficiente. Aunque no es demasiado complicado, sólo ha de pulsar un botón en una máquina, y un líquido blanco llena los vasos. Nos los tiende. Nosotros los cogemos Supongo que está obligado a cumplir todos nuestros caprichos, porque de ser él, nos hubiera mandado a la cama. Aún así, no es que le cueste mucho. ¿Cómo sería vivir en un mundo donde con sólo apretar un botón las cosas aparecen frente a nosotros? Me parece descabellado.

— Gracias —digo, con una sonrisa.

Él también me sonríe, y es entonces cuando lo noto, le falta la mitad de la lengua. Nunca fui muy buena para ocultar mis expresiones, así que cuando mis ojos se abren como platos me cuesta bastante disimularlo. Sin darme cuenta he tomado el brazo de Warren, lo que lo hace todavía más incómodo. ¡Mierda! De todas las cosas que me esperaba en el Capitolio. ¡Los sirvientes no tienen lengua! Ese era un dato que no sabía. ¿Quién sería ese chico antes de la mutilación? Me sé responder, un delincuente, o un traidor. Suelto a mi compañero de Distrito, que se ha quedado mirando el lugar donde lo he tocado. Debo de haber quedado como una cobarde, la chica que ve que le falta media lengua y se agarra del primer desconocido.

Aunque me escucha, tengo el impulso de tenderle la mano. Por suerte, Warren me detiene.

— Muchas gracias —dice—. Hemos de irnos.

Me saca de allí medio a rastras. No puedo despegar los ojos del sirviente. Agradezco, de todas formas que me detenga. Sé que hay cámaras en toda la estancia, lo último que necesitamos es que crean que hacemos migas con delincuentes. Aunque, la verdad, no sé qué más pueden hacerme. Ya estoy dentro de sus Juegos, ya saben que moriré.

En completo silencio volvemos a los sillones. La leche está tibia y dulce. Ha de ser de vaca, porque la de cabra no sabe tan bien.

— La receta para el insomnio

Él me ignora, pero no me sorprende. No parece, la verdad, tener mucho interés por nada.

— ¿Sabes qué era eso? —pregunta, confundiéndome.

— Una persona —contesto, alzando una ceja.

Creo, por un segundo, que sonríe. Mi respuesta ha de parecerle inocente. Pero es sincera, ese chico que está ahí, que ha perdido la mitad de la lengua, que tiene que servir a los tributos, es sólo una persona. Un humano, como él y yo, que algún día tuvo una familia, una vida, algo que le motivara.

— Un avox

— ¿Un qué?

— Traidor. Mi padre me habló de ellos. Les cortan la lengua aquellos que cometen delitos graves, o que podría ser alguna amenaza para el Gobierno —me explica—. No podrá hablar nunca más, ni sus ideas en contra, ni lo que hizo. Silenciado para siempre.

— Es...

— Lo sé.

Pero no sabe, y yo tampoco sé. ¿Cómo pudo ese chico haber sido un peligro para el gobierno? ¿Qué es tan importante como para que te corten la lengua? Porque eso significa que no te otorgan una muerte fácil, te obligan a vivir en silencio, limpiándole a los Capitolinos, que seguramente tanto detestas. Preferiría que me atravesaran con una lanza. Cuando creía que no había nada peor que los Juegos, el chico sin lengua aparece.

— No estamos en...

Me detengo, porque no estoy en mi casa, y estoy segura de que hay micrófonos en cada rincón. Ese mismo almohadón que tengo delante podría contener uno. Hasta eso me han quitado, la libertad de quejarme en la intimidad de mi hogar. Qué tonterías pienso, mi hogar entero. Pienso en lo poco que valoré ese pequeño apartamento sobre la tienda. Cómo me gustaría estar ahí de nuevo, despertando con el olor a tela chamuscada que, en realidad, tanto detesto.

—... en casa —completo—. Mi papá siempre me servía té cuando no podía dormir. Nos quedábamos abajo, sobre el mostrador, y él me contaba cosas.

No sé por qué se lo digo, supongo que para completar mi frase. Él me sigue mirando, como si yo fuera alguna clase de muto que aún no le han explicado. Al menos puedo ver su desconcierto. Comenzar a leer sus expresiones me alivia. Es algo que me sirve muchísimo, porque normalmente puedo leer a la gente, incluso si esta no lo quiere. Mi abuelo solía decir que sólo los valientes escribían sus sentimientos en la frente. Valientes para mi abuelo era semejante a idiotas la mayoría de los días, sólo algunos los catalogaba como héroes. Héroes. Por primera vez me parece bien que esté muerto, así no tendrá que ver como me descuartizan por televisión.

— Gracias —las palabras aparecen de forma espontánea.

En menos de media hora me ha desconcertado más que nadie en la vida.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por quedarte cuando no puedo dormir. Nadie lo había hecho.

Y es eso lo que me rompe. Porque no sé si me dice la verdad, o me está mintiendo. No sé si lo hace para que me confíe y luego pueda matarme. No sé qué se oculta detrás de cada cosa que ha dicho esta noche, y creo que nunca lo sabré. Estaré muerta en cinco días, no malgastaré mi tiempo en averiguarlo. Me sorprendo pensando, que si no ganaré, al menos espero que él lo haga. Capaz pueda hacerlo, un poco más de comida y será fuerte. Es obvio que es inteligente, y, con suerte, sabrá defenderse. No me sorprendería, teniendo en cuenta que vine del Alfiletero.


End file.
